


A Million Ways to Be

by wisdomeagle



Category: Angel: the Series, Firefly
Genre: Death, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I were a madman (sing for you, sing for you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Ways to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yhlee (etothey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).



Illyria rises this final time in the hull of a girl too broken to salvage, an unusably tiny body, a destroyed world, its name unwritten in the Book of the Dead. Illyria lifts the girl's hands high above her head and uses them to crush understanding into the weak bodies of the girl's mourners. They whisper words, too gifted, before her time, only the good that Illyria recognizes. They are Fred words. Human words.

Illyria recedes to the depths of the shell, where severed connections still throb with life. "You're me now," River says.

"Yes."

"You'll sing for me, then."


End file.
